Liquid crystal display devices are favored by consumers and suitable for a variety of electronic devices due to its low power consumption. The main operation principle is utilizing an electric field through liquid crystals to control light transmission for displaying an image. A pixel electrode and a common electrode included in a liquid crystal display device are generally referred to as a driving electrode.
An absolute value of a voltage difference between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is referred to as a driving voltage of the driving electrode. The magnitude of the driving voltage may be used to control a degree of rotation of liquid crystal molecules, and in turn, to control the light transmission of the liquid crystal display device. The positive or negative polarity of the driving voltage of the driving electrode is defined based on the common electrode. When the voltage of the pixel electrode is higher than the voltage of the common electrode, the polarity is positive, and when the voltage of the pixel electrode is lower than the voltage of the common electrode, the polarity is negative. The polarity of the driving electrode may be used to control the direction of rotation of the liquid crystal molecules.
In practice, when displaying images, if the liquid crystal molecules have been continuously operated with a polarity for a long time period, the liquid crystal molecules may be damaged due to polarization, and may not be restored. Therefore, it is necessary to invert the polarity of the driving voltage at regular intervals, that is, to change the voltage of the driving electrode so that the polarity of the driving voltage is changed between the positive polarity and the negative polarity. For example, the voltage of the pixel electrode may is changed around the common voltage periodically.